


Command Decision

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: It's nice to know that you don't always have to be in charge. Someone you can trust can take the lead. Very nice indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command Decision

Art by: Elfqueen55

You have always been a leader, a man in charge.

Many will follow you, and never second guess their decision.

I have been that person.

Always trusting in your way of doing things.

You lean on me when things get out of control.

And I give you support when you seek it.

But in the bedroom, I cannot let you be always in charge.

There is a give and take in every relationship.

I believe you are pleased with this arrangement.

When the captain is off duty, he is James Kirk.

A man with no titles, he is human.

And I make the decisions here, and you never question them.

Tonight, I command.


End file.
